Make A Note
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Sora confesses her feelings for Leon in an unusual and accidental way. I don't own Kaleido Star or its characters.


One would expect that when you finally made your dream come true that you would celebrate and be on cloud nine or something. But apparently Sora Naegino wasn't like most people. She would spend her time either practicing, spending time with her friends or to everyone's confusion and worry helping out around the stage doing manual labor.

This particular morning she found herself cleaning every floor in Kaleido Stage, with a determined and happy grin on her face that made everyone she met on her path following after her with an equal and endless concern for her safety and wellbeing. It wasn't until she began her course of cleaning the outside windows that her friends started relaying their opinions of concern about her sudden need to be useful that usually ended up with putting her safety at risk.

"SORA! Please stop before you hurt yourself!" Rosetta exclaimed as she was having some difficulty keeping up with the ever-so-energetic Sora and was now catching up to her only find herself talking to her friend from the ground, hoping and praying that her dear friend would come to her senses. "Get down here, please. I'll let you give me the pointers on how to deal with Fool if you do."

 _It is common sense to listen to my pointers when it comes in dealing with the forever-perverted Fool._ Sora rolled her eyes and didn't stop rubbing the window glass with the cleaning cloth. She was carefully keeping her balance with her feet resting on a small piece of ledge before she shifted slightly to the left in order to wash another part of the glass. "Listen, Rosetta, we'll talk about this later cause right now I'm sort in the middle of something."

Rosetta groaned and let out an exasperated sound that indicated that she was starting to lose her patience. Sora hoped that her response was enough to let her continue work in piece, but clearly that didn't happen because her young friend suddenly asked, "Does this have something to do with Leon? Are you fighting or something?"

The mere mention of the silver-haired trapeze artist made Sora lose her footing and she began slipping off the ledge, but quickly caught herself and flung her arms to the closest thing she could reach, which in this case happened to be the ledge itself. She pulled herself up and once she found her balance again she looked down at Rosetta and asked flustered, "W-what makes you think it has anything to do with him? I mean we are getting along, actually we're getting really well along and haven't fought since before the real training for the Angel Act began."

 _In fact I believe he has really changed for the better. I mean he has become a lot more gentle and patient than he was when he first came here to the stage, but then again I didn't really make that great of an impression on him. Nevertheless why would she think it has anything to do with him?_

"Other than what just happened right now when I mention his name, you two have like you said been getting along really well lately. And there is also the fact that you almost kissed him during the Angel Act to consider." Rosetta replied, while shrugging her shoulders in a careless manner like what she just said was the most simplest and obvious thing.

Sora felt her cheek become incredibly warm and she was almost certain that they were blushing, whether it was from embarrassment or something else she wasn't sure, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to hide under a rock and hope that they both forgot what had just been said.

"I…um…he and I…we…nothing is going on between Leon and I." Sora could barely make a sensible sentence and once she did she ended up saying the exact opposite thing of what she wanted to say. _I feel incredibly stupid, which is not something new for me, but I don't need people to know that I have these certain…um…feelings towards Leon._

"Duh, I know that there is nothing going on between you two." Rosetta said sarcastically. "But everyone else knows there are something there and it's just the two of you who are too blind, stubborn or both to see it."

 _Wait, everyone knows?_ Sora honestly didn't like that thought, but then again the lack of surprise in Rosetta should have tipped her off that she was the only one who thought she had managed to keep her feelings a secret. "Oh Kami-sama…"

Rosetta grinned proudly before she turned her gaze away from her and looked to the left side. Noticing someone was heading their way, she greeted the newcomer politely albeit slightly uncomfortable, "Oh hello, Mr. Leon, how are you today?"

"Well enough. Thank you for asking." The deep and familiar voice of Leon Oswald answered politely, with the usual detached coldness present in his voice. Then he turned his focus away from the younger diabolo performer and onto Sora and asked bluntly, "What in the world are you doing?"

Sora, who had not been aware of Leon's presence until she heard his voice, was taken once again by surprise and slipped her balance. Only this time she didn't get the time to grab on to anything and instead found herself falling from the ledge, heading straight to the ground. She heard Rosetta scream her name, but she barely noticed as her thoughts were spinning out of control and the only thing she managed to hold onto was the pure fact that she was falling. _I'm falling…_

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never happened. Instead she found herself landing on something warm and solid that weren't in the proximity of what a linoleum floor felt like. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on top of Leon's chest, but that was not the worst part. It was the fact that somewhere between the fall and the landing her lips had accidently settled themselves on his. _I'm kissing him. My lips are on his lips. Oh Kami-sama! Oh Kami-sama!_

Realizing this she quickly pulled away and sat up on his chest, muttering apologies in English and Japanese, and tried to avoid looking directly at him in fear of what his reaction would be to this incident. Leon didn't say anything, just stared blankly at her from what she saw from the corner of her eye. _He's mad. He is probably disgusted over having my dirty lips on him._

However imagine her surprise when he suddenly placed his hands under her chin and pulled her back and kissed her straight on the lips. The kiss was slow, wonderful and breath-taking that she barely registered what was happening as she closed her eyes once more and kissed him back.

The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they couldn't hear that Rosetta making some kind of excuse before walking away. Nevertheless neither she nor Leon seemed to care and once they finally pulled away they grinned at one another before Leon said strangely playfully, "By the way, Sora, next time you lean in to kiss me please do so rather than pulling my chains."

"I'll make a note." Sora responded equally playful.

Then she leaned in and kissed him, only this time it was intentional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New story, and once again a cheesy one-shot. It sort of just popped in my head and felt that I had to release it. I hope you guys like it and I ask you to please review, favourite and/or follow this story or all the above.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
